


I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here Thanks.

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguments about DreamWorks, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, I don't know, I need to stop posting these when I should be sleeping, Ice Cream, Parent Tony Stark, Passing Out, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2020, cute family stuff, mainly fluff, mild whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Whumptober day 25 - Disorientation, Blurred Vision, Ringing Ears.---Peter ran out of school, glad to see that his dad was already there, looking around for him. Normally Peter walked home alone, Tony had long days - the downfalls of running his own company - and although they spent the evenings together, they rarely managed to find straight after school to spend time together.But today was different. It was Peter's birthday, and Tony had promised to have the afternoon off so they could spend some quality time together, even if they did have to wait until after Peter finished school. He'd been given the choice of whatever he wanted to do, and Peter was going to make the most of it.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I Think I'll Just Collapse Right Here Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this because it was the prompt? Yes. Did it also help me work through the embarrassment I felt about passing out just two days before I wrote this buy passing it onto Peter?... Also yes. That was embarrassing.

Peter ran out of school, glad to see that his dad was already there, looking around for him. Normally Peter walked home alone, Tony had long days - the downfalls of running his own company - and although they spent the evenings together, they rarely managed to find straight after school to spend time together.

But today was different. It was Peter's birthday, and Tony had promised to have the afternoon off so they could spend some quality time together, even if they did have to wait until after Peter finished school. He'd been given the choice of whatever he wanted to do, and Peter was going to make the most of it.

"Happy birthday kid," Tony laughed, pulling Peter into a tight hug and ruffling his hair, which was getting just long enough to get all tangled whenever Tony did that - which he did often. "I can't believe you're already seventeen," a nostalgic look filled Tony's eyes when Peter pulled away, fondness filling his tone, "it feels like just yesterday I was taking you home for the first time."

"Yeah, yeah," Peter sighed, though there was no trace of annoyance in his tone at all, "you give me the same speech every year! Can we just skip to the ice cream yet?"

"But you were so small back then," Tony continued, rubbing an imaginary tear from his eye, "and here you are now, all big and grown up and demanding ice cream!"

Neither of them were able to hold back their laughs at that point, wheezing breaths filling their lungs as they just stood there, just out the front of Peter's school, laughing until their sides hurt. Peter had always had an amazing relationship with his dad, more like a best friend than a parent, and Peter hoped that it would never change.

He couldn't imagine anything worse than losing this, even though a nagging voice warned him that maybe one day it would happen… no. Tony was a better man than that. He always said nothing would ever change how much he loved Peter, and he just needed to believe that.

"Ice cream?" he asked as soon as he had enough breath to form words, putting on his best innocent face.

"I promised you whatever you wanted," Tony shrugged, "if ice cream is what the birthday boy wants, it's what the birthday boy will get."

"Yes it is," Peter nodded, doing his best to sound as serious as Tony sounded.

They both continued laughing as they piled into their car, Peter relaxing back into his seat and smiling when he saw Tony turn them towards their favourite ice cream shop. 

He ignored the weird fuzzy feeling gathering in his brain. It was his birthday, and he was going to enjoy it. He wouldn't let anything get in his way, not even feeling slightly under the weather. He would probably be fine once he'd eaten something anyway, it wasn't worth worrying about, and definitely wasn't worth telling Tony about.

\---

"Did you have a good day?" Tony asked as they sat down in their regular booth, both of them pulling the menus towards them to have a look through, even though they had been ordering the same things for years and would probably continue to do so for many years to come.

"Yeah, it was great," Peter grinned, "except from in homeroom when Sir saw it was my birthday on the register and decided it was only appropriate to get everyone to sing happy birthday to me," Peter shuddered just thinking about it, "that was traumatising."

"Drama queen," Tony muttered under his breath, even as his eyes sparkled with fondness and he clearly had to bite back a laugh.

"You can't lie to me Dad," Peter laughed, "I refuse to believe that you were never sung happy birthday in school. And anyone who has ever had it happen to them just knows that it really is the worst thing ever."

"I can think of worse," Tony argued, "like having no ice cream." Peter had to nod in agreement to that. No ice cream would be horrible.

The waitress came over just a few moments later to get their orders, and just as Peter had predicted, Tony ordered a mint choc chip ice cream sandwich, and Peter ordered a chocolate Sunday. Just like every other time. He wouldn't be surprised if one of these days they turned up and the ice creams were already ready for them. Would everyone die of shock if Peter ordered something different? Probably.

The wait for the ice cream was as short as ever, mainly filled with small talk and discussions of which movie to go and watch after they had eaten. Obviously the end choice would be Peter's - it was his birthday after all - but Tony was never one to let Peter make an informed decision, even if in this case it just meant Tony was googling what the local cinemas were showing that evening, and both of them discussing the pros and cons of each one.

"But that's a children's movie," Tony sighed for what was probably the fourth time, apparently unable to comprehend why Peter would want to watch anything animated or DreamWorks.

"DreamWorks is a classic," Peter responded, ignoring the blurriness which covered his vision when he moved his head too quickly. "And you can always trust their movies to be at least he enjoyable."

Their ice creams were delivered then, earning them a slightly confused look from the waiter who had heard the tail end of their conversation, but also affectively bringing the entire thing to a standstill as they both dug in, suddenly more interested in the ice cream than what movie to watch. Of worst came to worst they would just flip a coin and if it was awful, then it would give them a good laugh.

It was in the near silence of the ice cream eating that Peter started hearing it, a high pitched ringing which he originally assumed was coming from some old AC unit, until he mentioned it to Tony.

"That noise is really annoying. You think you could work your magic and fix it, just go get it to shut up?"

"What noise?" Tony asked, furrowing his brow as he squinted over at Peter, taking a bite of his ice cream as he did so.

"Oh," Peter paused, listening carefully. He could hear it… but now he thought about it, it didn't actually sound like a noise, and more like a ringing of his ears. "Never mind, I'm just hearing things."

"Alright… are you okay kid? You seem a little bit off?"

"I'm fine," Peter promised, shaking his head to try and get the noise to go away but only making his blurry vision worse.

The blur spread across his vision until it was all blacked out, and Peter didn't know anything more.

\---

"Peter? Hey, there you are kid," Tony smiled down at Peter from where he was crouched, and when had Peter ended up on the floor? They were still in the ice cream shop, and the floor was hard under them and honestly Peter thought it would be a better idea to stand up than to lie down.

"Go on kid," Tony encouraged, "lie down, take some deep breaths."

Peter crossed his arms over his chest, lying down like he'd been told to, but only because he couldn't figure out enough of the situation to argue.

The other customers seemed to be staring - probably because there was a teenager lying on the floor for some reason - but no one approached them, apparently trusting Tony to know what he was doing.

"Do you know what's happening?" Tony asked, rubbing Peter's arm soothingly.

"Ummmm, no?" Peter answered, still looking around like the floor would give him the answer he was looking for.

"You passed out," Tony explained gently, "you're okay, you were only out for about ten seconds. But I think it might be best if we go home now and leave the movie for a different day."

Peter rubbed his head, still trying to fill in the blanks. He remembered talking about a noise… and- then nothing more.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," he said after a minute, starting to stand up and frowning in annoyance when Tony started fussing over him. He loved his dad, but he hated feeling helpless. Fainting in the middle of the ice cream shop was already awkward enough.

"At least we have more time to figure out what movie to watch," Tony joked, "maybe I'll even be able to convince you to choose a better movie than a DreamWorks one."

"DreamWorks is good!" Peter exclaims, the odd feeling that had hung over them just moments before slowly dissipating.

"Whatever you say kid. You're still wrong."

"No! You're the wrong one!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
